Dissipation of heat is critical in the fabrication and functioning of many finished products and also in a wide range of modern manufacturing processes. Many critical or demanding applications require materials with good or excellent thermal conductivity. Exemplary applications where heat dissipation can be demanding include, but are not limited to, IC (integrated circuit) boards (e.g. as packaging material), boilers and heat exchangers, aerospace and automotive industries (e.g. in jet and car engines), metal forging, building materials, nuclear and power plan equipment. Hence, there is an ongoing search for new materials that can provide increased heat tolerance and increased thermal conduction/heat dissipation. One such category of new materials is carbon nanotube composites because carbon nanotubes possess superior thermal conductivity.
Thus, there is a need to solve these and other problems of the prior art and provide methods of forming a metal-carbon nanotube composites.